


Morning on a Boat

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [50]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Compare and Contrast, Confusion, Episode: s02 Captain Hardrock, First Meetings, Gen, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette thinks about life while onLibertywith friends... Oh. Juleka has a brother? Why is she the one sent down to speak with him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Morning on a Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and Plagg are slightly grumpy nocturnal creatures forced to move in the earning morning.
> 
> If someone were to wake Marinette up early in the weekend, the female will be owlish for the entire half of the day.

Instead of sleeping in for the whole day, Marinette gets dragged out into the sunlight to join her friends on their first concert. Alya was always a morning bird, actively reminding her (in both lives) through phone or posts. So here she is, helping her friends prepare for this year's **National Music Festival**. Listening to Alya, Marinette learned Rose, Juleka, Ivan and Adrien are a part of a band. _So much for being an expert stalker, Marinette._ Marinette asked Alya to talk to Nino about it, worried if Adrien got lost along the way.

...

'So early...' Marinette sighed, leaning on the counter close to the compass as she stared at the Seine. She and her partner agreed to do rotating shifts, but he was so insistent that they both take a break on the weekends. _It's extremely rare for an akuma and/or criminal activities to occur during the weekends so Misterbug reasoned this to be the ideal time to rest._ With five days left on the table, Misterbug and her will do alternating patrols with Friday being their combined patrol. _Of course, that doesn't stop them from helping out with the police during the weekends._ Marinette tackles Monday and Wednesday while her partner handles Tuesday and Thursday. Marinette squinted at sparkling river, 'I wonder if he's sleeping in? He must be lucky not to have a lot of nosy friends..'

"You okay, girl?" Alya placed a hand on her shoulder and Marinette turned to look at her friend. Alya and Nino look pretty concerned about something. Alya spoke, "Don't worry. There'll be other chances, Marinette."

"?" Marinette blinked, trying to recall who they're talking about again. She glanced back at Nino and saw the DJ holding his phone. _It must be Adrien._ Marinette glanced back at Alya and smiled, teasing. "That's what you said last time and the time before that."

"I promise." Alya gives her a quick hug and Marinette watched Nino head out of the navigation room.

"Hmm..." Marinette doubts it. Her bad luck will do anything to make her day bad, but at least she has Adrien's lucky charm to ward it away. _Well... It might need a recharge now and then, but it's really effective!_ Plagg says she should hang out with Adrien more to negate the misfortune, but Marinette can't do it. 'How can I do such a thing now that I know I'm in love with Adrien?! Urggh! Dumb cat.'

"We're ready Captain! Uh... but Luka's missing." Rose alerted and Marinette also forgot Juleka's mom is here studying the map for the incoming expedition. Marinette honestly doesn't remember the name of her classmate's family members except Alya's family. Juleka's mother might be called **Anarchy** or something along those lines because her brain associates her personality to that and to the boat this enthusiastic woman dubs **The Liberty**. Luka sounds close to Juleka if Marinette plays the letters around. Juleka is a female so Luka might be...? _Luka is a unisex name._

"Marinette, right?" Juleka's mother called her out and Marinette might have hid behind Alya. _Marinette doesn't like those eyes, the eyes of a mother who's scheming._ Her Maman has the same eyes when she brought Kim and (recently) Adrien over to the bakery. Marinette was merely too clueless to decipher it.

"Yes, ma'am... uh, Captain!" Marinette stood straight as Alya took a step away. 'Traitor.'

"Since you're free from your cleaning duties, could you go and tell Luka that we're waiting for him to start rehearsals?" Anarchy(?) smiled and Marinette now knows Juleka to having a brother. The pronoun **he** was used, after all.

"Of course." Marinette agreed so she can finally take a rest and fall asleep on Alya's shoulder or the couch. However, before she left, Marinette needed to ask a question. She wants to be extra sure Luka is Juleka's brother and where this male is hiding. "But who's Luka? And where is he?"

"Luka's my son, you'll find him in his cabin." The mother smiled, awfully prideful for this child of hers. Marinette nodded and pat Alya's shoulder before heading down.

'A mother taking care of a daughter and son.' Marinette compares the family. Shy daughter, hard-headed mother and the son...? Marinette hummed, heading towards the deck. 'The mediator?'

...

* * *

...

Marinette's right. Luka is calm-headed and very similar to Adrien's bodyguard when it comes to meaningful action. _Gorilla with guitar picks in his hands?_

"..." Marinette tilts her head, staring at the dyed-hair. Luka is currently meditating. Does that mean he has anger management issues or he picked it up to avoid stress from everything else? Marinette isn't sure but-

"?" Luka looks up at her and Marinette realized she might have ogled at him. _He must think I'm weird!_ Marinette panics, trying to repair her image before it's too late.

"My name's Ma-ma uh Mamamarinette!" Marinette looked up, placing one hand behind her head. She looks up, ignoring judging eyes. "Your mom sent me down here. The groove...uh... (Marinette realized her mistake, dropping her hands yet holding one hand to point one finger up to show direction. Luka might be smiling at her?) the group's waiting for you!"

"Hello, Mamamarinette." Luka chuckles and Marinette sighed. _Darn. Another failed intro._ Luka quickly apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's fine really." Marinette gestures, but Luka seemed adamant to fix his mistake.

"I tend to make more sense with _this_." Luka pulled his guitar over. _Marinette knew it._ Luka let out a couple of notes before patting the bed.

'Or maybe he's like Juleka?' Marinette thought to herself, accepting the offer. She sits beside the male, curious what he wants to play for her.

"That's strange..." Luka told her and Marinette stayed silent. The male commented. "It seems you have something like _this_ in your heart."

"..." Marinette listens to it. First part sounds fairly basic then.. He plays a slightly sad song that feels strangely nostalgic.

...

"How do you do that?" Marinette asked once it was over, looking at Luka in wonder. _One does not simply play a song out of a blue._ But then, the instrument used is a guitar... Huh. I suddenly remember Jagged?'

"Music is often simpler than words." Luka also sounds like a wise guy. Marinette made the correct assumption. _This male is definitely the adult of the house._

"Really...?" Marinette wondered about that, standing up to scan the room. _If music were easy to make then she'd already made an entire song list for Adrien._ **Speak of the devil.** She stood facing at a huge Jagged Stone poster, staring down to see a number of guitar picks. _A musical family or a personal hobby?_

"Yes." Luka said with conviction. _He must also be a part of Club Action_Speak_louder_than_words._

"Makes sense you like Jagged Stone's music then." Marinette smiled, taking a strange guitar pick with Jagged's picture on it.

"He's my favorite singer." Luka admitted and Marinette turned around to see him. He's more than just a fan. _The way his eyes shone and that smile.._

"Mine too." Marinette muttered. _Is Jagged perhaps related to the Couffaine?_ Marinette wants to understand the set-up. Her Maman and Papa dearly love each other so she's still trying to grasp Juleka's strange family. She's tried grasping Alya's huge family and Adrien's silent one. Marinette offered the guitar pick back to Luka when he turned to face her. "Starting a collection?"

"No.. Not really." Luka smiled back at her, but he lightly pushed the guitar pick back to her. "You can have it if you like. I've got plenty."

"Oh." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, looking back at bizarre guitar pick stand.

"Really?" She looked back at Luka nodded. Marinette smiled back, not sure what to do with the pick but _eh_. "Thanks!"

"I think I'd better go join the... _groove_ , you said?" Luka teased and Marinette playfully pushed his shoulder.

"I get it. I'm a mess." Marinette puffed her cheek and Juleka's brother laughed.

"No you aren't." Luka reassured and Marinette rolled her eyes before starting to push the guitarist to the door. Luka laughed, "Ok. Ok! I'm going already. No need to push!"

"You better go and make Juleka proud!" Marinette took a step back and crossed her arms. Luka smiled at her.

"I will. (Luka promised.) You're a funny girl, Marinette." Luka glanced at her one more time before walking out to meet with the others.

...

"What does he mean?" Marinette muttered under her breath. She should ask Misterbug about it later. _The mystery of male comments to the female specie._ Marinette raised her jacket for Plagg to know the coast is clear. "What do you think, Plagg?"

"Who cares?" Plagg popped out of her jacket. "When can we leave?"

"Not sure..." Marinette looked back at Jagged Stone then at _her_ (should she really accept this?) guitar pick. "Remind me to give him Jagged's signature or something..."

"For who, guitar boy?" Plagg wondered. "Do you purrhaps _like_ him?"

"What are you talking about? I barely know him." Marinette added. "Other than being Juleka's guitarist brother."

"Can't blame me on assuming. You've been staring at him for a _long_ while." Plagg reminded her of the recent incident.

"Can you blame me Luka looks different than his sister?" Marinette looked back at the Jagged Stone poster. "And maybe father?"

"You're weird, pigtails." Plagg yawned, heading back to her jacket's inner pocket. "Get out there before they think you're sniffing his clothes."

"I don't know if you're insulting me or degrading my friends." Marinette shook her head, getting out of the cabin.

"Both." Plagg mumbled, closing his eyes. "I wanna go home..."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno... Cat!Mari should show curiosity than dokidoki. She did do friends-to-lovers to Adrien/Misterbug in this universe.
> 
> Also, Luka and Marinette's interaction felt more like the writers trying to garner plus points for Luka's character during his introduction.. That Luka is going to be a reoccurring good guy who will always have a guitar hehehe. :O
> 
> In fact, I thought Luka and Adrien were the ones hitting it off. They weren't forced to see and talk to each other by Anarka (like the woman did to Marinette and Luka), Adrien came into the boat and was offered a place in the band by Luka. Luka who seemed ready to make the blonde feel welcome. Oh shoot. This sounds like a Lukadrien logic. o-o


End file.
